An Adventure of a Lost Witch Revamp
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: 'Fate' decides that after Voldemort regains his body, Lyra needs a much-needed Vacation. But upon meeting 'Fate', he forgets to mention two things to the 14-year-old. One- she is going to be dragged on a quest to reclaim a homeland, and Two-People seem to know her ancestor. Oh did she mention that there's a dragon involve?
1. Chapter 1

_**An Adventure of a Lost Witch Revamp**_

'Fate' decides that after Voldemort regains his body, Lyra needs a much-needed Vacation. But upon meeting 'Fate', he forgets to mention two things to the 14-year-old. One- she is going to be dragged on a quest to reclaim a homeland, and Two-People seem to know her ancestor. Oh did she mention that there's a dragon involve?

* * *

Disclaimer- This story is based off another fanfiction called Harry Potter and the Hobbit's Tale by Partially Obsessed so if this seems rather similar to her story I apologize but please give my story a chance as well as check out her story. Also, this is being reposted so you faithful readers will be able to review on these newly revised chapters anyway Enjoy and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 **Chapter One- Prologue, The Arrival.**

Tell me, have you ever heard of the story of The Hobbit and The Witch? You know the one where a young Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, the one who was tricked by a slightly meddlesome but good meaning old wizard to go on an adventure with a company of dwarfs who had plans to take back their homeland. Oh, let us not forget about the dragon they want dear Mr. Baggins to steal from.

But if you haven't heard the story of Mr. Baggins than perhaps you hear the story of Lyra Potter, a young witch from Earth. The one who had lived through the infamous killing cure leaving only a single jagged scar across her face. Lyra Potter despite her lack of knowledge of the Dark Lord's motives had figured since he kept coming after her year after year in some form since she returned to the magical world. Though not by herself as many including herself were thinking. But first, she would be needed to face another great evil to realize the answer to face her own.

But if you had never heard of either Mr. Baggins or Ms. Potter then perhaps this story will be just as surprising as it was for those who experienced it first hand.

* * *

It had started in an empty field just about a mile or so south from the Shire, it was there after a loud pop echo through the early morning disturbing several flocks of birds in the process as a young girl fell to the ground with a soft thump. As she laid there the only sigh that she was still among the living with the injuries that she had was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

This young teenager was Lyra Potter, a fourth-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just moments before landing unconscious in the peaceful fields of the Shire had been battling the newly revived Dark Lord, Voldemort the same man who had been responsible for the death of her mother and father.

For Lyra, she had to figure out that the third task had been staged for her to be the winner so she could be kidnapped and used in a dark blood ritual that gave her enemy a new body.

Among the bad luck she had been having one could also add the little fact that she had taken Cedric Diggory to the Graveyard with her under the impression of making the third task an all around Hogwarts win before finding out that it was a port key to the graveyard and not the winner's circle so to speak.

The fact that Cedric had slipped on the wet grass when the traitorous bastard Wormtail had shot the killing curse at him knocking him out and giving the impressing that the spell had hit its mark had given her an easier time, but not by much on what happened next.

It was shortly after Cedric knocking himself out that Lyra found herself pinned to an angel statue grave maker and had to watch as he performed a dark ritual and saw Voldemort regain his body once more.

It was then she was released from the Statue's stone grip only to end up in a duel that she knew if she lost then she would surely end up dead. She had fought to the best of her abilities but during the duel, she spent most of the time running and dodging the spells thrown at her from not only Voldemort but also the Death Eaters who had gathered at the graveyard after being summoned upon his rebirth.

Like, everyone, she would love to say that she fought bravely to defend herself and the knocked out Cedric but she didn't anyone who said otherwise would be lying through their teeth. She ran like a coward. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against nearly ten fully grown and trained wizards and witches.

It wasn't until she and Voldemort were at a standstill that she was given her chance at escaping his clutches. Her parents' ghost had somehow come forth and distracted Voldemort and his followers long enough for her to make a break for Cedric's body and to summon the cup to make their escape. It was in that moment that a Valar chose to act in order place his Maiar in place to shape her destiny into one much different from one that a certain meddling coot had been shaping for her. Which was how the young witch found herself in a field injured, alone and as well unconscious.

This was where the merge of the story of the Hobbit and the Young Witch began.

Lyra winced in pain as she woke up, sitting up in the tall grass she could say that she could at least rule out being dead, so afterlife could be ruled out on places she ended up at. So the only other thing she could think of was that the cup had somehow sent her and Cedric somewhere that wasn't Hogwarts

As Lyra looked beside and all around her she had found a noticeable missing older teen and stupid crystal cup. Feeling the sudden surge panic, she quickly let her hand rest on her wand holster, something that would have given her some form of comfort had she actually felt the Phoenix wand in the holster. It was gone, she now only had a small knife she had hidden in her boot before the third task to defend herself. It wasn't something that she would prefer to have for her defense but she knew that it was better than being defenseless in a place that she had no idea about. But for know she needed to figure out her first problem, Cedric could wait, she was sure he could take care of himself, so she had to take care of her first problem before she could even think of looking for Cedric, where the bloody hell was she?

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alive and well. I was so worried that you might be dead or really hurt. Here I thought I might have needed to run back home to get the doctor." a small man said coming out of the tall grass, he was a fairly good shape and he had a friendly smile on his face.

Looking at him, she couldn't think of any way this little man could be a threat. He wore a simple overcoat vest and tucked in shirt with a pair of nice pants. the only possible way he could harm her was to hit her with the tall stick he had in hand. As she continued to look at this small man she noticed that he had some rather large (for his size) and hair feet, and slightly pointed ears.

"Oh, Um. Do you mind telling me where I am and perhaps who you are?" Lyra asked the small man simply and politely. Hopefully not sounding rude to the man.

The small man then looked a little put out, which made Lyra frown with slight worry. She really hoped that she didn't do anything that would be considered rude to him. He was very kind, he was going to check on her a stranger because he was worried that he came across a dead or almost dead person. Not many people would do that for her, thanks to what her Uncle did to what little reputation she had back in Surry.

"You know young lady, it is polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone for their own name." the man said with a small huff as he crossed his arms in his apparent displeasure at her disregard for proper introductions apparently.

Lyra just stared at the man as if he was insane, but soon her disbelief went out the window as she thought that there was no way that this man could work for Voldemort Voldemort wasn't really one for common day manners.

"Oh. Sorry about that. My name is Lyra Evans." Lyra replied to the small man, with a little caution. while she doubted that this guy was working for Voldemort, but on the very unlikely chance that she is managed to be followed here the name Lyra Evans may throw pursuers off her trail since people tend to forget her mother's maiden name. On a slightly dark thought if she is stuck here wherever here is it would be nice to start a new, forever leaving her title as the Girl Who Lived behind.

"Well Miss Lyra Evans, it's a great pleasure to meet you. Now as for your questions you're just about a mile or so outside the Shire, the Home of the Hobbits and my name is Harry Lightfoot." the newly introduced Harry said to Lyra.

It was that moment that Lyra knew that she was no longer in her world anymore.

* * *

End of Chapter Note- I hope everyone had enjoyed the newly rewritten chapter and would like to apologize for it taking so long. Let me know what you think in the Comments Tell me what you think, request for the future things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

'Fate' decides that after Voldemort regains his body, Lyra needs a much-needed Vacation. But upon meeting 'Fate', he forgets to mention two things to the 14-year-old. One- she is going to be dragged on a quest to reclaim a homeland, and Two-People seem to know her ancestor. Oh did she mention that there's a dragon involve?

Chapter Two

Lyra didn't know how or even why but she found herself following Harry back to this Shire place by the insistence of Harry. She was pretty sure it was the blood on her arm that had him worried, in fact it was likely all the blood she had on her that had him freaked. Even though she had told him that it wasn't all her blood. It just fell on deaf ears, she was going to back sure that he wasn't going to see her the scars from the dragon she fought. He seemed to be rather worried about her and it wouldn't be good to worry him like that.

Thankfully Harry wasn't one to ask her all that many questions so it made the walk to this Shire go by all the much faster, and with Harry being a rather talkative fellow when he is worried, something she really didn't mind but found it rather sweet.

Once they arrived in the Shire Harry had then proceeded to force to someone's Home and banged on the door, which it had turned out to the Hobbit's version of a Doctor. When the Hobbit doctor saw Harry with the blood covered female child of man he rushed the two in his home to treat the injured young girl. While many Hobbits wouldn't help a big person he for one never really cared for such ideas, he Nicholas Proudfoot had prided himself on being the best Healer in the Shire and he never turned someone away. He didn't care that this girl was from the race of man, she needed to be checked over and so he was going to do it

Lyra winced as she gently poked at the stitches she was given in several places, her right arm where the bastard Wormtail cut her, several on her leg from those damn spiders in the maze, the rather long on from when she was cut from a cutting curse from one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. She was sure if the wounds weren't magical in nature they wouldn't have been hurting this bad, but it was more likely the fact that the wounds had to be reopened so they could be cleaned properly when this Nickolas fellow saw that infections were setting in. So reopening the wounds was the reason why she was in so much pain and not because her wounds were caused by magical means. Thankfully this Nickolas wasn't like Hogwart's mother Hen Madam Poppy and was going to make her stay in bed for a ridiculous amount of time. The only thing she was told was to take it easy and try not to break the stitches.

"I'll try not too, tearing the stitches sounds more painful than getting them so don't worry I won't and Thank you for helping me, Mr. Proudfoot. Have a pleasant day."

While walking through the Shire behind Harry she found herself smiling at the carefree children running through the place, even though most girls that she knew at Hogwarts never thought about it she always imagined herself after Hogwarts having some kind of Job with children. Even despite the Dursley's efforts they were never able to poison the neighbor's minds that she had something against young children, as the saying goes actions speak louder than words. She soon realized that there was a rather odd silence between her and Harry. Looking at him she saw that he was looking at her in plain distaste which had confused her.

Maybe it was because of her clothing since the track suit she had been wearing (right before Mr. Proudfoot had given her some as the hobbit's put it, big person clothing, which had consisted of some kind of dark gray riding dress with black boots and leggings under it all. So she wasn't all that out of place now.) So it couldn't be what she was wearing anymore, so what could it be?

"We need to get you a good meal, lass. Look at you! You're pretty much a stick, with how thin you are it can not be good for your health." Harry said as he inspected her thin frame.

Lyra couldn't help but blush as the Hobbit's words, it seemed that nearly everywhere she went she met someone who showed genuine concern about her health, she always found herself touched. Though she was glad that he wasn't in the mindset of Mrs. Weasley, wanting some meat on her bones so she could pop out some grandchildren. ( Something that Lyra made Mrs. Weasley fully aware she did not plan on marrying any of her sons)

From what Lyra could see about Harry's character he was a truly good person, which thanks to Lyra's current situation she found it a nice change of pace.

Harry then began to lead her up a hill and showed her a freshly painted green door with a brass knob right in the middle. The only thing off appeared to be odd was the marking on the door which had appeared to look to be some kind of rune.

Once they arrived at the green door, Harry gave the door a loud rough knock and moments later a male voice yelled out from the depths of the Hole in the ground.

"Go away! Nobody's home! Have a good day!" the Hobbit who lived in the home said

That had Harry fuming to the point it made Lyra took a few steps back in fear of her own safety.

"Bilbo Baggins, You open this door right now or by Arda I will break this door down myself" Harry shouted as he banged his fist against the door to lay down his wordless threat.

That alone seems to do the trick since in no time the down flew open and revealed a small curly haired man with dark eyes that seemed to be holding worry for his door that Harry had threatened to break down, and from how he acted he might just be able to do so, and have done it already

"Sorry about that Harry I was just having a little trouble with. the door to my cellar and Lobelia was supposed to come over for tea " he said sounding rather nervous more so when he caught sight of the young witch.

Harry just gave him a small evil eye before returning to her happy self. " I see Bilbo anyway, This here is Lyra Evans, she needs a place to stay and I was hoping you could house her for a bit.

That made Bilbo give her an unsure look, which then Harry added " I can personally vouch for her that she a nice girl it'll just be for a day or two then she'll be off, and if it helps she nothing like that tramp Lobelia"

At those words, it seems to do the trick since she was more or less pulled inside. before the door was shut Harry called out.

"Later come by my home it's the white door with pink dots"

Lyra soon found herself talking to Bilbo about the collections of maps he had, after seeing the fancy script she saw that had read Middle Earth, that made her certain that she was in a different world.

After being offered some Tea Bilbo began to tell her about all his maps and some of his books, she found Bilbo to be a rather nice guy. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was going down.

"Excuse me, Bilbo, where does Rosie live? She wanted to pay her a visit in her earlier." Lyra asked her kind Host.

"Down by the river on the hill not too far from here. Are you sure you don't want to wait for tomorrow, I'm just about to start dinner", Bilbo asked sounding a little putout?

"Don't worry I sure I won't be long. I just have a feeling that Harry wanted me to come tonight not tomorrow." Lyra told the little Hobbit as she also began to wonder if Hobbits were all born to be polite little creatures.

"Alright then," Bilbo said right before he made her wear one of his cloaks before she stepped out into the chilly evening.

It took a little time but she soon found the white door with pink spots down by a river just like Bilbo told her, walking up she posed her arm to knock the door, but before her hand made contact with the door the flew open and reveal Harry, who was looking rather off instead of the happy carefree man she had met when she woke up hours earlier, now stood a man in her place who had an aura of power and whose eyes had a hint of something she couldn't recognize.

The man was rather tall so he seemed so out of place in a Hobbit's home, though she really could talk about being out of place. He had long silvery hair that touched the floor as he stood in what she guessed was Harry's sitting room with the fireplace and several armchairs, his clothing was rather unusual long white robes. When she really looked at his face she couldn't help but freeze.

"Ah Miss Lyra Evans, or should I say Potter?" the man asked with a hint of amusement.

Suddenly finding her backbone again she gave him a glare.

"Who are you? and where is Harry!" she demanded of the man.

In response all he did was smile at her like a child who knew a secret and wasn't planning on telling.

"That's a bit of a complicated story about little Harry.", the man began as he held his seemly all knowing smile at her.

How would it be a complicated story? He is either an intruder or he did something to Harry.

"How would it be a complicated story? Where is Harry?" Lyra snapped at the man, which the man just replied by holding his hands up as though to surrender.

"Like this." was all he said before he began to glow rather brightly which she had to look away.

Once the light went away in the man's place was the hobbit man who found her, that was when it hit. That was why he/she said that it was a complicated, Harry and him were one in the same.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked weakly.

Harry just smiled with the warmth in her eyes.

"Fate, the same one you curse at so much," Harry said with a rather mischievous smile resulting in Lyra's face turning into a tomato at the comment.

"Ah, Sorry?" Lyra said unsure what to say to the being.

This day is just full of surprises, waking up a whole other world (if Bilbo's Maps were anything to go by) then meeting the Hobbits and now the being Fate and not to forget the fact she had also seen MoldyShorts get a new body.

Harry Just smiled, "Don't worry about it Lyra. Now I'm sure that you would want to know why you are in this world. You're in a whole different world in case you haven't latched on to that fact just yet."

"Yes that would be nice and I figured that part after Bilbo showed me some of his maps that he had in his collection" Lyra said getting ready for what Fate was going to tell her, or at least hope would tell her, thanks to Dumbledore she hasn't been very hopeful that people would just plain out tell her what they mean.

"Well basically I thought I should give you a little break from those nasty little wizards in your own world. It was then simple to just send you on a vacation here to Middle Earth. Think of it as an apology for being making your life hell."

"Okay how will I be able to get home ?" Lyra asked with a feeling of dread seeping through her body.

"Oh you'll just have to get the cup back from a dragon called Smaug." Fate said a little too happy.

"That's horrible!"

"Aw don't be like that it'll be fun!"

"This is an awful apology!"

"Oh please you'll enjoy this change of pace, well after a while anyway." Fate told her before a thoughtful look was on his face. "I do suppose you would like to know what happened to that Bagger friend of yours. Do you?"

That last statement caught her attention, Cedric was here.

"What you you mean? Cedric here, in Middle Earth?" Lyra questioned both shocked and worried Lyra. Shocked that she wasn't the only one here and worried because neither one of them had any idea about how this world worked.

"To be honest lover boy was supposed to be killed by the rat when you landed in the graveyard. But dear Cedric had a misstep and knocked himself out and made the lackey think that he was already dead. Since he wasn't supposed to be here he landed somewhere else than you have love. If it helps you will find him on the way to Erebor if you decide to help you Hobbit friend" Fate said in a tone that was similar to one talking about the weather, before beginning to lead her to the door

Just before being pretty much pushed out of the door, a quiver full of arrows and a longbow were tossed into her arms.

"You need to get back to Bilbo's he'd need of a savior right now." Fate told her as she was more or less pushed out of the door.

Making her way back to Bilbo she had been walking up the hill when she had bumped into some rather looking man, she had turned to apologize.

"Watch where you're going, girl." The rough man snapped at her before walking off.

Glaring at the retreating man she felt pity for which ever Hobbit had to play host to him. He seemed to have not learned any manners from wherever he's from. Once she had finally gotten back to Bag End she was greeted with the sounds of yelling burping and other things though once walking in she saw it was because Bilbo had 13 extra guests, all who were uninvited if the look on Bilbo's face was anything to go by.

When Bilbo saw her his face grew a look of horror, likely because of his so called guest's behavior. Which she couldn't help but think that if Hermione saw how they behaved while eating she'd probably hex them into next week.

"Please don't think that this is a normal occurrence for me. These dwarfs just showed up out of the blue." Bilbo told her while trying to remain calm all while nearly being on the verge of a breakdown.

"Dear Bilbo whatever is the matter?", an elderly voice asked.

Turning she saw an elderly man in gray robes walk over to Bilbo putting a hand on his shoulder. When he noticed her he just gave her an odd look like he could sense something from her, which really wouldn't be all that surprising. If he sensed something it was her magic if not that then he was wondering about her, a human being in a Hobbit Hole.

"Perhaps it's the group of dwarfs that to have to seem to show up without invitation." Lyra piped up as she adjusted the quiver and her bow on her shoulder as Bilbo attempted to calm down.

"Well young lady who are you exactly and how are you acquainted with my friend", the elderly man asked

"Oh. Gandalf this is Lyra Evans, I'm just housing her for Harry. So why are there dwarfs in my house!" Bilbo told the old man before one of the dwarfs walked up to the irritated hobbit.

"Excuse me what should I do with my plate?" He asked politely

At least this one had some manners, just as she was about to take it to the kitchen another dwarf popped up and tossed it to one that was beside the kitchen door who tossed it in the kitchen ( and hopefully was caught by another). Lyra was then finding herself moving about Bilbo's small hallway in all sorts of ways to avoid being hit by flying plates and bowls. Then when some of the dwarfs began to play like children with the silverware that was when it got really interesting when they began to sing all while still tossing Bilbo's plates and bowls about.

Which she was sure the dwarfs with the blond braids and the one with stubble were making sure that she stayed in between the two apparently trying to make a game out of it if the smiles were anything to go by as she side stepped a group of plates going by her head. At least Quidditch was good for one thing and that reaction time. Thankfully it came to a stop and to her surprise Bilbo's dishes were in one piece despite all the abuse they just endured.

Just a moment later she soon found the two dwarfs who had been throwing things past her in front of her giver her a bow.

"Hello Fili (Blond Braids) and Kili (Stubble)," they said as one with a bow, " At your service Mi'lady."

"Lyra Evans, it's nice to meet you too", she said with a smile just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"He's here," Gandalf said while sounding rather mystic just as several dwarfs went to the door to greet the last of their kin to arrive at Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that mark on the door." a familiar voice said rather lightly though still having a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Looking Lyra saw that it was the same person (dwarf) she had bumped into on the way back from her visit with Fate, the rather rude dwarf seem to only have been rude because he couldn't find his way to Bag End.

"What Mark? There shouldn't be any mark on that door it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said sounding rather offended at the mention of a mark on his door.

Gandalf just gave a rather merry like smile appearing to think of all this in good humor.

"There is a mark there Bilbo. I, myself put it there. Now Bilbo Baggins and Miss Lyra Evans, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said which drew their attention to her since apparently, she had been invisible to all but Fili and Kili before.

They all looked at her in distrust, and some held confusion. She wondered what made her interesting to this. The dwarf Thorin looked at her with a look that pretty much said what the young witch was thinking.

"Gandalf what makes you think I would allow some child of man to travel with us, and a girl no less. She's probably never seen battle before much less handled a weapon. Same with the Hobbit" The leader of the Dwarfs said to the old wizard.

"You shouldn't judge her by her age and gender Thorin, she can be a great help on the quest. She is much like myself capable of magic.", Gandalf Said while Thorin didn't look like he believed him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin demanded of her and Bilbo.

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know but I don't see how that is even relevant", Bilbo said in a sarcastic tone while giving Thorin the evil eye (which Lyra thought was close to Snape's evil eye level).

Lyra was rather surprised that the hobbit had done that even with the serious air around him.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar", Thorin sneers before turning the young witchling. "What of you girl?"

Lyra narrowed her eyes at Thorin as she had some rather unwanted memories come to the surface at being called girl in a harsh tone.

"Magic is my weapon of choice as it's the only one I know," Lyra said to the leader of the Dwarfs.

In response Thorin just grunted before the dwarfs returned to the dining room and gave Thorin some food as they began to talk.

In basics it was about whether they had any back up from the other dwarfish people, which they have none. the certain people they had hoped to back them up would not. Their quest all their own.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked sounding rather unsure but also interested

A fact that Gandalf had noticed no doubt when he asked Bilbo to bring in some light.

"Don't worry Bilbo I got it. Maxima Sphera Luminous" Lyra said to her Hobbit friend before she pulled out her wand and cast the spell resulting in the room being lightened up with several glowing orbs.

With the room listen the purpose to the quest was being explained, which was basically the take back their homeland from a dragon, Smaug the same one that Fate told her would have the Triwizard Cup, her ticket home.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." a dwarf with a sorta looped braided beard said in a rather stern like tone (Oin, was his name if she wasn't mistaken).

At the mention a Beast Bilbo looked pale and rather frightening.

"Um, Beast?" Bilbo squeaked looking ready to wet his pants.

The conversation then went to the topic of the dragon Smaug ( which one dwarf saw fit to go in and tell Bilbo what Smaug was and what he was like according to stories), then somewhere there was a conversation about what they would do to the dragon. Though Lyra soon found herself spacing off as she thought about exactly how Fate thought that she needs a vacation to Middle Earth as this world was called, and threw her into the path of a company of dwarfs that would face off against the same dragon that she would need to steal something herself from if she wanted to go home.

Well, to say the least, this would be an interesting time here though rather dangerous if she goes with them on this journey.

* * *

Author's Note- Yeah the ending rather bland and pretty much cuts off. Sorry about that though I had almost put in a Sherlock like Lyra. But then I lost my train of thought about that idea.

As for the spell that Lyra used that was just an idea.

Yeah the next chapter will be Lyra joining up with the dwarfs for their quest.

Now a question for you guys do any of you think that someone should gain a little interest in Lyra? Though not quite the romantic interest.

Next Chapter- Troll Cooking and Treasure Cave


End file.
